Talk:Guild Wars 2
Archives ---- Archive 1 Archived Nice and fresh. -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 21:47, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Post link to archive RT | Talk 21:48, 3 December 2007 (UTC) ::Oh come on, a show/hide box? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:01, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Persistent.. Sigh thats what I hate about other games.. where maps are shared by everyone. "whats that, you're waiting for a quest monter? TOO BAD BWAHAH!" Everyones waiting for the same boss, waiting for the same monsters to spawn. It just gets over crowded and boring... ANet better hope they can do a good job of these persistent areas. :They say the'll be able to open new ones at will, and that you'll be able to switch. Moar instancing plz RT | Talk 14:15, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::It would be awesome if like you could invite people to join in on an instance which you have already started or a public button so everyone can joinHapsta 19:44, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::Doesn't every other online game do this, like WoW. So, Gw is turning into WoW? I like the idea of having a choice, either persistent or instanced. I mean, towns a persistent and you kinda get sick of hearing idiots standing around going on about rape, sex and other immature behaviour, ANET wants to make this the standard? As an early stage I'm disappointed ANET is moving away from its original ideas to the more carbon copy ideas, but then again, ANET founders came from WoW 203.173.225.42 13:23, 19 January 2008 (UTC) system reqs heres my system: 2 gigs of RAM, 8600 GeForce, 2.2 ghz will my comp handle gw2? :we can't answer specific questions about the requirements of guild wars or guild wars 2. Anet will surely release specs when the box hits stores, but that expected to be late 08. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 09:07, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Yes your comp will be able to handle it, since its driven by directx 10 :You can't say yet. And it dosn't need DX10 (thank goodness, vista ftl) RT | Talk 15:24, 2 January 2008 (UTC) So GW1 was for nothing? I mean all this history, were for nothing? Ascalon conquered (Ebon Vanguard did nothing), Cathan isolated, no more Factions, no more Tengu(all of Togo's effort gone to waste), Sunspears defeated, Elona controlled by Undead (might as well let abaddon take over). I think we've been playing on the wrong side. 75.9.232.33 23:33, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :haha excellent point well put-- 23:39, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :Think of it this way... that's what happened when we WERE fighting for the good guys. How screwed would they be if we hadn't? I doubt there'd even BE a GW2 lol. Sloth 02:56, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :: There still woulda been it'd be more, your a slave to abbadon the ruler, um survive long enough to GET heros dumb enough to help you (companions) and try and fail and crap your pants facing abbadon fully powered up.-- (talk) 03:01, 3 January 2008 (UTC) :::GW1 was to show us all the races that WON'T be in GW2. 03:02, 3 January 2008 (UTC) ::::We did revive Palawa Joko but everything else was for nothing. 222.153.227.37 00:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Thats true. We actually did nothing but awaken all the bad guys (Palawa AND the Dragons). [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 05:14, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::And we made Glint happy! And we helped the Lich unleash the frikken Titans! OMG, we are evil :D --- -- (s)talkpage 05:17, 5 January 2008 (UTC) O, I forgot to add that the Dwarves became sexless unhappy stone creatures so they wouldn't fall prey to the Dragon's minions (destroyers), just to the Dragons themselves. Plus thanks to the heroes in EON, we freed the Charr from their Shaman leaders, which they in return, conquered Ascalon. Great job people.75.9.232.33 00:03, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Release Date CMON! ANET! HURRY UP! When does think come out? Its 2008. Cmon, wating...tick,tock,tick,tock. I like Potatoes. Tick, Tock, Tick Tock, Fire, Tock. Tick, Tock.--19px‎[[User:Fire Tock|'Fire']][[User talk:Fire Tock|'Tock']] 22:14, 4 January 2008 (UTC) :The War beta went public 6 months ago and they're not expected to release until Q3/4 this year. Delays are likely. GW2 has a beta plan that at least I haven't heard anything from in ~10 months. GW2 isn't Warhammer but if it's going to release this year it's got a whole lot of ground to make up. They did get the other campaigns done quickly but those were in the works for a long time and done on an existing engine and whatnot. It doesn't look great for a GW2 release this year. 74.129.243.37 00:22, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::okay, so they said a long, long, long, long time ago that is was set for release in 2009/2010 I think - Fred The Second 05:07, 5 January 2008 (UTC) :::I heard betas begin this summer sometime. --Shadowcrest 05:10, 5 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I thought the beta began in last quarter of 08? But yea, it would be nice with at least some screens or something from ANet... DriXiLB 17:43, 5 January 2008 (UTC) LOL u have a point evrything seems F up in the world of GW sunspears are either dead or inprisoned lol id like to see an Unded Koss like Rurik LOL but yeah im realy curious how the story is gunna pla out since evrything is messed up should be a realy good game-Pedro Cts Ur Cokies So basically.... The bad guys win at everything. That's a bit depressing isn't it? 222.153.227.37 03:16, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Unless you're pvp only, but yeh pretty much. But at least we stop it in GW2! (presumably). For at least a little while like GW1, lol --Shadowcrest 03:31, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Stop it? One will be able to play the damned Char, I was looking forward to burning char forts to ashes in GW2....--Alari 00:18, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Well, you will still probobly be able to burn charr forts, it's just they'll be fighting back with human intelligence. --71.112.87.56 17:18, 13 January 2008 (UTC) :IMO charr are more intelligent than Humans. RT | Talk 17:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::They managed to burn down a whole country, yeah you gotta be a genious for that. - Yikey :::Or just have a giant bomb. Which is what the charr did.-- (Talk) ( ) 17:42, 13 January 2008 (UTC) ::::The titans burned down Ascalon, the char just followed the the religious fanatic shamans to use the titans power.--Alari 21:06, 16 January 2008 (UTC) Mechanics of transfer I wonder about the mechanics of this. I heard that guilds will be transferable, characters, of course, will not. Will it use the same client, like the chapters/expansion did? Will we use a linked account? Will we be able to play in the GW1 areas with our GW1 characters once we switch to GW2? Will the guild and guild halls be persistent between GW1 and GW2? How much of a separate game is this going to be? 24.0.64.193 11:47, 14 January 2008 (UTC) :The mechanics of transfer will be very clever, I think. Here's my view on it: Guild Wars 2 will be a COMPLETE seperate version, not linked to Guild Wars 1 at all. But if you want to use your Hall of Monuments to transfer a title, armour set or mini pet you can go to your HoM and talk to the corresponding shrine. Then you'll get a key code, only usable by YOUR account so it can't be sold. Then, you put in the code in your Guild Wars 2 menu and the item'll be transfered. - Yikey who's looking forword to GW 2 just wanted other peoples opinion bus is any one realy happy about GW2. cause i know im not--Keanwood 00:56, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I am really looking forward to GW2 :)-- Austy 10:46, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::I am, so I can get back into GuildWars again. RT | Talk 10:49, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::Depends on how addicting Fable 2 will be by then, actually :) But I'll probably buy GW 2 anyways, cause hey, it's still GW ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 11:11, 20 January 2008 (UTC) ::::You're on a guildwars fansite... Do you expect enyone would nót be looking forward to gw2? xD -{[ [[User:Pulpulpullie|'PUL']] ]}- 19:15, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Well... If you look to the pages at the previous archive, and the ones on the official wiki, there are some not looking forward to it... but i can only really say, ''oh well, their choice-- Austy 18:07, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::::There's actually quite some people ranting about hatng GW 2... Fools :) --- -- (s)talkpage 18:09, 22 January 2008 (UTC) Question about World PvP How is that going to work exactly? Normally "World PvP" is you run into someone and start whacking them. According to this is just sounds like Random Arenas, where you enter some sort of queue and are sent off to The Mists. If it is a normal "World PvP" (sort of like WoW's system) what is going to prevent us from going to starting areas and smashing smaller players? Will there be some sort of Faction difference, AKA Horde & Alliance. This is going to be the biggest factor in my buying or not buying GW2 so I'm really interested. Nilator 21:24, 10 February 2008 (UTC)